


by your side

by stilinscry



Series: dotae shorts for omochi [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: taeyong punishes dongyoung for being a brat the day before(though does it really count as a punishment if dongyoung's enjoying it)





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> hahhahahah it's 3:33am rn and im wilding thinking about doyoung crying as he chokes on taeyongs cock oh my god someone stop me
> 
> (i didn't read thru this after i wrote it so pls point out errors thanku bye)

“are you ready baby boy?”

dongyoung nods, looking up at him with wide eyes and taeyong smiles, drops his hand down to cup dongyoung’s cheek. his thumb brushes over dongyoung’s lower lip, light, teasing, and he smiles when dongyoung’s breath hiccups at the touch. his lips part then, tongue sticking out just a little and taeyong takes that as his cue.

his hand on dongyoung’s face moves up to tangle in his hair, and he smiles down at him as he uses his other hand to press his cock to dongyoung’s mouth. as always, dongyoung is eager to taste, his head darting forwards just a little as he tries to suck taeyong’s crown into his mouth but taeyong tightens his grip in his hair and holds him back. the pout dongyoung shoots him in response is precious.

“nuh-uh, i thought this was supposed to be a punishment,” taeyong says, petting dongyoung’s hair a little before pulling at it again. taeyong revels in the whine it elicits from him. “be a good baby boy for me okay and let me use you like we agreed? i promise it’ll be worth your while.”

he then stays still, fingers stroking the nape of dongyoung’s neck as he waits patiently for a response. eventually it comes, dongyoung’s pout deepens just a little but then he nods, and he spreads his lips widers, tilts his head back just slightly. “so good for me, such a good baby boy,” taeyong purrs, tightening his hand yet again as his hips press forwards and is dick slips further inside dongyoung’s mouth. the hot warmth feels amazing, and taeyong feels his knees wobble underneath his weight a little when his head presses against the back of dongyoung’s mouth.

this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, far from it, but taeyong will never ceased to be amazed at the feeling of dongyoung swallowing around him, of the constricting feeling of dongyoung choking on his dick. the feeling transcends any description taeyong could ever come up with and all he can do is fist at dongyoung’s hair as the younger struggles to hold himself in place.

he pulls back the second that dongyoung’s throat wavers and as much as it shouldn’t be, the harsh gasp as dongyoung rushes to catch his breath back is unbelievably hot to taeyong. he stares down at dongyoung as his chest rises and falls fiercely, as he practically gulps down the air and then looks back up at taeyong, mouth open and expression expectant when he deems himself ready for more. _unbelievably hot._

this time, when taeyong pushes into dongyoung’s mouth, he doesn’t push any further than the back of dongyoung’s mouth and he smiles down at him, tugging his hair to make sure dongyoung’s gaze is back on him too. “colour?” taeyong asks, conscious to check whether dongyoung is coherent enough in his current state to continue, and he nods contentedly when dongyoung taps three times on his thigh for ‘green’. “good boy doyoungie.”

to start off, he keeps his thrusts shallow, testing the waters almost, even though he knows dongyoung can handle it. as expected, dongyoung keeps his mouth slack as taeyong slowly fucks his face, his eyes trained on taeyong’s face the whole time. his eyes are wide, but not yet wet and that’s something that taeyong needs to fix right away. slowly but surely, he deepens his thrusts, speeding up just a little as he goes, and with every press against his throat dongyoung chokes on a moan.

his hands come up from where they’ve been scratching at his knees to wrap around taeyong’s thighs and taeyong doesn’t even have it in him to punish dongyoung for moving without asking when he’s taking his cock so well. he tells him just as much and dongyoung whines around him, sobbing lightly as his grip tightens and nails scratch at taeyong’s thighs. when taeyong pulls back to let him catch his breath dongyoung gasps loudly again, forehead coming to rest on taeyong’s hip for just a moment before he’s shuffling his knees and then letting his mouth fall slack yet again.

this time when taeyong pushes in, dongyoung’s grip on his thighs tightens, urging him to press forward, go harder, do anything really and taeyong obliges, mostly because he’s weak for dongyoung, but also because he can feel that familiar coil of heat in his abdomen. he chases after his orgasm as he thrusts harder into dongyoung’s mouth. dongyoung really does start to cry then, tears streaking down his cheeks as taeyong properly fucks his face and all he can do is swallow around him and hold onto his thighs for dear life.

a sense of bliss washes over his body when taeyong finally comes and he struggles to swallow whatever he can, because dongyoung knows taeyong likes it when he does. taeyong pulls back as he comes though, so whilst some of it lands on dongyoung’s tongue, for the most part taeyong shoots over his face and dongyoung closes his eyes instinctively when he feels warmth start to trickle down from his forehead. he stays like that, eyes closed, just listening to taeyong as he comes down from his high and he smiles softly when taeyong’s hand pulls back from his hair and both his hands come down to cup dongyoung’s cheeks.

“such a pretty boy, aren’t you,” taeyong fusses, use his thumbs to wipe away the tears gathered in dongyoung’s lashes. he doesn’t bother drying the ones streaking down his cheeks, instead leaves them to mix with the splattering of come just next to dongyoung’s mouth. “you took your punishment so well for me, so i’ve decided that you get to get off today as well.” dongyoung perks up at his words, eyes opening to look up at taeyong and his expression his so sweet that taeyong can’t resist leaning down to press one, two chaste kisses against his lips. “stay still for a minute baby, i just need to go grab something.” dongyoung nods obediently and taeyong gives him one more kiss before stepping away from the bed and towards their dresser.

it’s not hard to find what he’s looking for, and he grabs them from the drawer before turning round to check that dongyoung’s following his orders. unsurprisingly he is, and taeyong thanks the lords that dongyoung is actually feeling obedient today before he slips on the socks and wanders back over to the bed.

dongyoung’s head comes up when taeyong comes back in front of him and his mouth gapes a little when his eyes fall back down to the black knee high satin socks now adorning taeyong’s feet. it’s an adorable expression, especially considering how he’s still wearing taeyong’s come all over his face and taeyong feels a surge of affection for the boy as he sits down on the edge of the bed, stretching his legs out either side of dongyoung and clicking his knees before pulling them back in.

inbetween his legs, dongyoung’s cock is dark red, bobbed up against his stomach and hard enough that it almost looks painful. whilst taeyong wishes he could get his hands on it, he reminds himself that technically, despite dongyoung’s good behaviour today, that this is still a punishment for how much of a brat he was the day before. so instead of giving in to the urge, he steadies himself on the edge of the bed and brings his feet down to rest in dongyoung’s lap.

the first touch of a sole to dongyoung’s cock has him choking on an inhale, breath stuttering as his hips rut up into the feeling. it’s cute, how desperate he is, and taeyong reaches out to ruffle his messy hair as he presses his feet down against dongyoung’s dick just a little more forcefully. “okay baby boy, this is all i’m giving you. if you want to come then you need to work for it.” and then dongyoung’s hips start moving properly, rolling up into the small gap taeyong makes between his feet, hands fluttering at his sides before eventually falling to the carpet behind him, giving himself the ability to lean back so that he can properly fuck up against taeyong’s soles.

all whilst this is happening, taeyong’s gaze never leaves dongyoung’s face and he spouts praise, his hand stroking dongyoung’s cheek. “god you’re so good for me tokki, such a good boy. you look so pretty right now, cheeks flushed and covered in my come as you rut up against my feet.” his words make dongyoung mewl, fueling taeyong’s fire and pushing him to continue. “does it feel nice to be this dirty, to be made to make yourself come like the needy little baby you are? i bet it does, you look like you’re enjoying yourself a lot.”

he keeps going, letting dongyoung nuzzle into his hand as he showers the boy in praise and not even a minute passes before it’s all over. dongyoung shakes as his orgasm passes over him, crying out for taeyong as his hips buck up abortedly and his come shoots over taeyong’s clothed feet. his hips keep moving, even after he’s stopped coming and he lets out a sharp sob when taeyong plays with the head of dongyoung’s cock with his toes.

his head falls forwards, forehead resting against taeyong’s knee as he works through the aftershocks of his orgasm. he’s pliant when taeyong pulls him up by the shoulders and moves willingly when taeyong pushes him to the top of the bed before flopping down next to him and letting dongyoung curl up to him.

“thank you,” dongyoung chokes out, lips brushing against taeyong’s collarbone as he speaks. “thank you so much taeyongie.”

“it’s okay baby, thank you too. you’ve been so good for me today,” he coos, pressing a soft kiss to dongyoung’s temple. they stay like that for a while, cuddled together, silent save for dongyoung’s laboured breathing and it’s moments like these that taeyong treasures.

“are you good to go shower now?” taeyong asks after a couple minutes. his hand strokes soothingly at dongyoung’s arm and the younger whines, shakes his head. “okay, we can wait until later. but you aren’t getting out of it okay? i’ll run us a bath after dinner.”

dongyoung just sighs, content for now that taeyong is still weak for him when he isn’t necessarily in the good books and he nuzzles closer to taeyong’s chest.

it doesn’t take him long to doze off and it takes even less time for taeyong to pull his phone off of the side table to take a selfie of them both to upload to his instagram story. dongyoung will curse him for it later (yuta too because _oh my god is that cum on his cheek dude ew_ ) but taeyong finds that he doesn’t mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> i love u omochi


End file.
